


Evening

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: They're in love.This is really fucking short.





	Evening

Slash's entire body was growing numb. He smelt disgusting. He was running out of alcohol and, the icing on the cake, there was nothing on TV. Yet, somehow, Slash had never felt so carefree. He couldn't believe how content he was just to sit there and let his body melt into the floor. It was then that he felt a hand in his hair. He smiled as a few of his wild curls were curled around ring covered fingers. That's why Slash was so happy. Axl was with him. 

Slash had been in love. Well, he thought he had. It was in high school. The girl who was head of the cheerleading squad. The girl with the long blonde hair, who excelled in class and who was popular with everybody. So cliché. For the longest time, Slash had fooled himself into thinking he was in love with her. He had asked her out on a date and, a few dates later, managed to finally have sex with her. But, soon after that pleasant experience, his so called feelings of love began to disappear. It was then that he realised that it wasn't even love at all. Just shameless lust.   
Axl didn't have the same effect on Slash as the girl did. When he was with her, Slash's thoughts mainly consisted of 'sex, sex, sex'. Axl was different. Slash thought about sex with Axl quite a lot, but he also thought about living with him, eating with him, playing on stage with him. All day and all night, it was Axl.   
"Does it not bother you?"   
Slash very nearly jumped out of his skin. Very nearly.   
"What?"   
Axl kept playing with the younger man's hair as he spoke.   
"I don't think I'd be able to deal with hair like this. Mine's pretty long but at least it doesn't cover my fucking face."  
Slash smiled.  
"You'd get used to it."   
Axl moved, from where he had been laying on the sofa, so that he was behind Slash. He placed a leg either side of his partner and tilted Slash's head up. He gently brushed the rogue curls back.   
"Maybe you could cut it a little. I'd go crazy if I never saw your eyes again."   
Slash smiled wide. He reached his hands up to grab Axl's and placed them on his chest. These nights were the best. When there was no band to bother them. When they were safe from the unsavoury characters who populated the city they lived in. When they were both happy and in love. 

They were in love. Slash knew it this time.


End file.
